Mafia Mess
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: A hostile teenager has been kidnapped by a mafia after witnessing something. She gives them trouble, no matter how hard they try and put her in her place, even resorting to violent tactics. "Ow! She just bit me!" KagXMel I don't even know what I've done
1. Chapter one

Summary: A hostile teenager has been kidnapped by a mafia after witnessing something. She gives them trouble, no matter how hard they try and put her in her place, even resorting to violent tactics. "Ow! She just bit me!"

Pairing: KagomeXMello

Don't even ask, I don't even know. Someone help me and give it a better summary!

()

Kagome sighed as she was shifted before being dumped on the hard floor. She let out an 'oof!' before glaring at a rather muscled man in front of her, surrounded by sneering men.

 _I see that you're confused so let's go back to the start, shall we?_

 _The 18 year old female made her way down the street, carrying the groceries with little effort. Her mind drifted back to the old days, the old days where she had friends, where she travelled to the impossible, where she faced the impossible. She sighed, shaking her head before reaching into a bag and pulling out a tub of gum before taking a piece and chewing it to focus._

 _"Come on, Kagome. Don't think about it. Get home already." She murmured to herself. Kagome breathed in deeply before she stopped, hearing a buzz of chatter coming from her right. Being the curious one she was, Kagome turned and made her way down an alley, putting down her bags and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She moved quietly before duckinf behind a dustbin, peeking from the edge. Four figures had their backs facing her and another in front of them. Kagome noticed their attention focused on each other so she slowly stood up from her crouched position, watching intently._

 _"You didn't think I would notice you leaking information?" One man grunted, a distant clicking sound entering their ears. The man pointed forward, a gun in his hand. The accused man yelped before falling to his knees, clasping his hands together and begging for his life._

 _"Oh no, please, I promise I'll never do it again!" He pleaded frantically, making Kagome cringe. The man holding the gun scoffed before shooting the man right in the head, blood splattering across the ground. Kagome flinched, disgusted at how cold the men seemed to be. The dots connected and Kagome, being the smart girl she was, suspected that they were possibly part of a mafia. Slowly, she snuck towards them, examining the body from behind them. It had been a while since she had seen a confrontation like this and it gave her a rush, like the good old days. Kagome cringed once again when she did something horribly similar to the movies. She accidentally kicked an empty coke can, catching the attention of the possible mafia men. She jolted when they turned to her quickly, eyes ablaze with annoyance and a bit of joy. Kagome hoped it had nothing to do with the fact that they had someone else to kill now._

 _"Ah, shit." She cursed, taking a nervous step back. Despite the fear rushing up her spine, it felt amazing to have the adrenaline run through her veins once again. Memories lingered at the back of her head, the times she was backed up into a corner like an animal. The feeling was brilliant. Kagome gulped before smiling nervously. "Well, I'll be off then!" The gun cocked and was aimed at her head. Kagome inwardly groaned, really wishing this hadn't happened._

 _"Not so fast. I'm afraid we can't let you go." The dark-haired man stated, smirking. Kagome sighed._

 _"I was afraid you were going to say that." She mumbled before getting into a defensive position, one foot in front of the other, her fists in front of her body. The men laughed at her, taking in her small, weak-looking stature. The man with the gun kept his hood up, raising his opposite hand and biting into a bar of chocolate. Kagome took offence to their laughter and growled, her fear being replaced with her trademark anger. "Oi, you prats! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick your asses! Just because you're a mafia doesn't make you stronger or better than me!" She yelled at them, getting pissed. The man holding the gun grinned in amusement. Kagome was feisty and seemed rather observant if she could tell that they were part of a mafia. One man lunged at her. Kagome ducked before bringing herself up, turning and roundhouse kicking his head, the heel of her boot smashing into his temple and knocking him down. "Take that, stereotypical bastard. Don't mess with a lady." Kagome huffed._

 _"You damned brat!" Another mafia member yelled, charging forward. Kagome blocked his fists and grabbed his arm, turning so her back faced him. She lurched forward, flipping him over her shoulder. Straightening her back, Kagome stuck her middle finger up at him, the man groaning. She sighed before narrowing her eyes angrily at the last two who remained._

 _"Anyone else?" Kagome asked menacingly. Dusting her hands off, she turned to go when rapid footsteps came up behind her and she was hauled over the weapon-holding male's shoulder. She yelped as the two probably bruised men rose to their feet, glaring at her. Kagome reached behind her and pulled down her skirt, her free hand gripping onto the jacket of her kidnapper. She thrashed her legs about, fingers digging through the fabric of the jacket. "Oi, you prick, put me down! I swear to God, I'll break your fucking no-agh!" Kagome blushed in embarrassment when the man slapped one of her bare thighs to shut her up. "Did you just fucking slap me there?!" She asked._

 _"What, did you want me to spank you? Dirty girl~! I wouldn't mind doing it." The man teased, making Kagome tense up and her cheeks burn more._

 _"Pervert!" Kagome exclaimed, raising a fist and pounding it against the man's back, feet kicking about. The man smacked her thigh again, silencing her._

 _"Shut up or else there are worse consequences than this." He growled. Kagome sighed but went limp, one arm dangling over his back, a hand holding the edge of her skirt down and legs swaying as the man started walking. Kagome stared at two men in front of her vision, both chuckling at her embarrassment. She glared at them and opened her mouth._

 _"Wanna say something to my face?! I'll give you a hell of a lot more bruises to wake up to, dickheads!" Kagome snapped. The man holding her got ticked off and smacked her across the bum. Kagome let out a squeal in shock. He actually did it, the bastard! Kagome shut her mouth, not wishing it to go any further than it already had. Forced to put on a blindfold, Kagome awaited for her fate._

And thus, how she had gotten into the position she was in now. Kagome folded her arms and stared at the man whom seemed to be the boss of this mafia. He sent his own fierce glare at her. Kagome mentally admitted that it was _great_ facing danger again.

"You, girl, why are you here?" He demanded an answer. Kagome's glare hardened before coming up with an alias quickly.

"First of all, the name's not girl, it's Sango. Second, your dickheaded goons over there," she jerked her thumb towards the men. "Kidnapped me. I swear to God, I will kick _his_ ass." She glared at the blond male eating chocolate, the very one who had carried her.

"She witnessed us kill that treacherous rat, Dean." The blond girly-boy said. "She's a good fighter, also rather intelligent. We could use her."

"Like I'm going to help you dickwads!" Kagome said angrily.

"Then we'll lock you up until you break and work with us." The blond growled. Kagome crossed her arms again before hearing the boss speak.

"Then lock her up. Make sure to put her into that room with the bathroom, the bed and that can be monitored." The boss nodded. Kagome was pulled to her feet and being dragged by the blond male. Kagome silently allowed him to pull her along before growing curious.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, looking at him. He broke off a bit of chocolate, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Mello. They call me Mello." He murmured. They continued quietly before he brought her to a room. Kagome entered it before looking at Mello.

"Um, if it's not too much bother, could you please pick up my groceries from the alleyway you took me from. A bag has clothing and the other has some food. I don't think you guys would want me eating your food while I'm going against your wishes." Kagome sent a smile to him. Mello hummed in annoyance before shutting the door and locking it, walking off. Kagome sighed, crossing her arms and sitting on the bed. She sent a glare up at the camera in the upper corner of her room.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome folded her arms in annoyance, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose while glaring at the camera. It had been about three weeks and some of the mafia members were getting agitated, either wishing she would just snap already or just being lecherous perverts, wanting one thing due to a female being at the base. Kagome groaned before reaching into a bag and grabbing some gum, popping the piece into her mouth and chewing it slowly, the minty flavour bursting across her tastebuds.

Mello had been the one the mafia boss had assigned to her for her certain needs, e.g. New clothing for when other clothing got small/worn, female toiletries, food ect. But the way he acted, so stuck up and rough, Kagome didn't like so she, in turn, made his life a bit of a hell. She'd disobey some of the things he said, she'd nip him, poke him, irritate him until he stormed out. And she'd keep doing it until he actually starts treating her better. Kagome flopped back onto the bed, shutting her eyes. She listened to the silence, sometimes the sound of footsteps echoing outside the door. Her fingers trailed over the duvet on the rock-hard bed, glad to have the blanket or else her back would have been in agonising pain. Kagome lifted her head up to see the door open, Mello walking in. He bit into his chocolate, glaring at her.

"Let's go." He demanded. Kagome glared back at him, sitting up.

"You know my answer, it's the same as always. Make me, blondie." She replied stubbornly, looking away. Mello's anger was visible, making Kagome smirk in triumph. She loved to piss this guy off. He took a step forward, his eyes narrowed and pupils dialated viciously. Mello growled at her and before he could say something, Kagome cut in with a giggle. "You're so cute when you're angry, Mel." She grinned. Mello's glare intensified.

"I hate you, Sango." He muttered before grabbing her and hauling her over his shoulder like always. Kagome didn't struggle this time, using one hand to once again hold down her skirt. Kagome then thought deeply, regretting the name she chose. She missed her friend so much.

 _"Sango..."_ Kagome thought sadly, staring at the ground as Mello started walking. She rested her head against Mello's leather-covered back, biting her bottom lip. Mello noticed she was being quiet, which was odd since she normally started kicking and saying things to embarrass the blond, leather-wearing male. "Oi, why are you so quiet? You're not like this, it isn't normal, what the hell is wrong with you, girly?" Kagome kept silent, but not without giving him a pinch to the small of his back. "Ow! Hey!" Mello exclaimed, slapping one of her legs like the day she was kidnapped. Kagome jolted, but kept quiet. Honestly, Mello was kind of glad she was still as normal as she could be.

"Shut up, blondie." Kagome stated, getting rid of her thoughts of the feudal era. "I was thinking. What, do you not have the brain to think too?" Mello growled, snapping a piece of chocolate with his teeth. While they moved, Kagome spotted one of the men she attacked that day. She grinned and waved. He just stared at her oddly before ignoring the bespectacled girl. Kagome used one hand to prop her head up, purposely digging her elbow into Mello's back just to irritate the blond. And it was working. She could tell by the way his arm around her legs tensed up in annoyance. Kagome smirked, still looking at the floor when they entered the main room. She was thrown to the floor. She cried out in pain but still smirked as she saw the visible rage on Mello's face. "Aww, what's the matter, Blondie?" She teased. "I'll admit it again, you look adorable when you're pissed." Kagome giggled as he brought his gun and aimed it at her threateningly. "I know you won't shoot me, don't you need my help?" She sent him a mischievous look from behind her glasses, her smirk growing wider by the minute. Mello paused before growling in defeat, putting the safety back on the gun and putting it away. He bit into his chocolate, furiously staring at her with narrowed eyes. Kagome looked proud at her win, still loving the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins again.

"Are you still resisting? You will join us." The boss demanded, looking bored. After three weeks of being declined, it was getting annoying. Kagome rolled her eyes at his bored look, slowly getting up to her feet. She dusted her skirt off before putting her hands on her hips.

"No, thanks." She answered, making a lot of the men groan.

"We will resort to violence if you don't accept, Sango." The boss murmured. Some of the men perked up. It was going to get interesting. "I'm sure my men will love to see you're strong barrier break." The muscular man chuckled, a grin making its way onto her face. "We'll give you two more weeks before using more forceful tactics. Take her away." One man stood up and went to grab her. Kagome pulled back and bent down, taking some of the flesh of his arm in her mouth and biting him.

"Ow! She just bit me!" He exclaimed as she released her sharp teeth from his new, bleeding wound. She licked some of the blood that was on her lips. To be honest, she never really bit anyone before and she rather liked the taste of blood. No wonder Jakotsu used to lick the blood off his weapon. Kagome wiped her lips and Mello grabbed her. She pinched his arm, smirking as he glared at her. He yanked her out of the room and down the halls. Kagome stared at some of the blood on the back of her hand, grinning. Okay, maybe being around the mafia made her a bit more sadistic than she used to be. She wiped the blood off her hand before looking at Mello. He noticed her stare and looked back, raising his brow. She tilted her head.

"I wonder what your blood tastes like." Okay, she was definitely more sadistic than before. Mello's eyes widened as he looked at the odd girl he was dragging before swallowing quietly.

"W-well, you're not going to find out!" He exclaimed. Kagome laughed before whispering quietly.

"Yet." She murmured. Mello mentally classified this girl as a psychopath, bracing himself in case she decided to have a little 'snack' at any given moment.

()

Um... wow, this chapter... It's so... weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gasped when the door slammed open. Mello looked furious, storming his way straight to her. He grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the wall, his gun pulled out. A familiar click came from the weapon and it was held to her head. Kagome gasped, shutting her eyes at the impact of being pushed against the wall. She squinted her eyes open to see Mello's pissed off expression. His pupils were dialated into tiny dots and his teeth were bared. Kagome cleared her throat, resting a hand against the one holding a gun. She stared back at him.

"All right, _'Sango'!_ I'm on to you!" He growled angrily, glaring at her. Kagome gulped. "I looked up your files but there's no Sango that matches your face! I can't even find your file! Who the hell are you?!" Kagome gulped before sending him her own fierce glare.

"Well, I'm certain Mello isn't your name! No sane parent would name their child that! So, _'Mello'_ , who the hell are _you?_ " Kagome snapped back, narrowing her eyes at him. Mello paused, looking shocked. Slowly, he lowered his gun, grip tightening on her shirt. They stared at each other for a bit before Mello pulled back, frowning deeply. "That's what I thought. Get your hands off me, jerk." Kagome smacked his hand away from her shirt. "Get out of my room right now. I'm not going to deal with your bad attitude today, asshole."

"B-"

"I said get out!" Kagome yelled at him, immediately shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face. Kagome growled. "Hypocrite." She grumbled angrily, crossing her arms. She flipped off the camera in the corner of the room. "Fuck off, you bastards! Go hug a cactus!" The 18 year old female stormed into the bathroom.

A couple of the men watching the camera, including Mello, stared.

"I'm guessing it's that time of the month. Great." One of the men muttered. Mello placed a hand over his eyes, groaning in annoyance. "You sure got told. By a girl, nonetheless." Mello glared at the man, growling.

"Shut up." He muttered in annoyance.

()

Short chapter, yes.


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed before grabbing one of the bags she had, snatching a couple of towels before also grabbing a black silk nightgown. Kagome entered the bathroom and locked the door in case of someone barging in. She removed her glasses, setting them down beside the sink and hanging her towels up. She stripped from her clothes and switched the shower on, waiting for it to finish. She frowned in irritation as she got in, the shitty quality shower really not releasing enough water for a quick shower. Still, it was better than nothing. The water ran through her hair and over her skin, making her sigh blissfully. Once her hair was thoroughly soaked, she lathered it with shampoo before washing the grease from her hair. Right after washing out the shampoo, she applied conditioner. While washing her hair, Kagome thought back to the days in the feudal era with the others.

Ever since the well sealed up, life was boring for Kagome. She had grown very interested when hearing of Kira but there was really no possible way for her to help try and solve it. This kidnapping business with the mafia was one of the most exciting things to happen to her and despite the hostility and fear, she as truly glad to be back in the game.

Once clean, Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body before freezing. She gained the feeling of being watched. Kagome gulped and glanced around before looking up.

"MELLO!" She screamed. The door suddenly burst open and Mello looked around, wondering if she was being attacked by someone.

"What, what is it?" The blond male asked., knowing he'd get his ass kicked if he ignored his orders to look after Kagome. Kagome grew angry and pointed up in the corner.

"What. The hell. Is that?" She stated furiously at the camera. Mello looked up in surprise.

"Oh, that's not supposed to be there." He mumbled, making Kagome glare at him.

"DOES THE MAFIA THINK THEY CAN FILM ME SHOWERING AND SEE ME NAKED FREELY?! UH-UH! OH, HELL NO, I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE A GODDAMNED HOMEMADE PORNO!" She turned to the camera furiously before flipping it off with both hands. "WELL, FUCK YOU! I WILL REPEAT THIS AGAIN, GO HUG A FUCKING CACTUS, YOU FUCKTARDS!" She growled, storming out of the bathroom. "No privacy whatsoever! Might as well have them all in here watching my every move if I CAN'T GET PRIVACY!" Mello just watched her rage angrily before turning to walk out. "OI! Mello, ask them if I'll get privacy when I say yes?" Kagome grumbled. Mello nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shut the door.

 _"Bloody hell, damned lechers."_ Kagome thought while getting dressed. "Like Miroku..." Kagome frowned. She missed the pervy monk's antics, remembering the times Sango smacked him over the head. She quickly shook her head, biting her red lips. She rid herself of thoughts from the feudal era before slipping her night gown on under her towel and using her towel to dry her long black hair, little snippets of memories flooding into her head.

Meanwhile, Mello had his arms crossed in front of the men watching the camera.

"Oi, do you idiots know if she can get privacy if she agrees to join us?" He questioned boredly. They turned from the video to look at him.

"I dunno, probably. Ask the boss, we're busy." One of the men stated. Mello looked disgusted at what he said, knowing exactly what they were doing. He cringed at the thought.

"Why the fuck would you even do that shit? It's gross." He questioned, eating a bit of chocolate. The men turned to him with looks of disbelief. Mello chewed his bit of chocolate slowly, staring back at them. "What?" He asked, swallowing the chocolate.

"Seriously! Have you even seen this girl's body?" One of the men made a curved shape with their hands. "That's hard to find, especially paired up with her spunk and fighting ability! It's hot!" He exclaimed. Mello looked disgusted once again. The men noticed his expression and flicked through the computer before coming to a frozen image of Kagome in a defensive position, an angry look on her face. Mello was in front of her and she was beyond pissed. Mello remembered that day. She was angry because he barged in on her to take her to the boss while she was changing but she soon got used to the blond suddenly appearing. "Look at her hips. They're big. Meaning in the future she'll be great for bearing children. Her breasts are full and large and her face isn't bad. Also, her ass is round and plump." He said. Mello rolled his eyes. Of course these idiots would spot those things. Although he would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed or checked her out.

"Whatever." Mello muttered before turning to go find his boss and ask the question Kagome screamed at him. He thought back to what the men were saying. He had to admit that she does have a nice body. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Mello growled slightly.

 _"I shouldn't be thinking like this about the hostage. For fuck's sake, Mello."_ He thought in annoyance but he couldn't help but let his mind drift, just for a second, to her in the shower with water running down her fair flesh, between the valley of her breasts and down, down, _down_... Mello shook his head again, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand a few times. _"Goddamnit, I need mental_ _help."_ He dragged his hand down his face, sighing.

()

I felt awkward writing a guy describing the body of a woman xD

But I'm good with writing lemons? Yeah, that makes sense, Krazy xD


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you say?" The mafia boss looked shocked. In fact, every single person in the room, excluding Kagome, looked shocked. Kagome folded her arms, rolling her eyes. She sighed in irritation.

"I said I'll join your stupid little mafia. God, is it so hard to get it through your brain?" Kagome grumbled. "I would love to have my own _privacy_ , please. I don't want some perverted men filming me while I shower. I'm not going to tolerate lecherous perverts trying to eye me up." She stated. Some men looked slightly embarrassed at that. "So, what do ya say, boss?" The man looked her over, noticing her stiff yet positive posture and her determined facial expression. Kagome glanced at Mello who also looked equally shocked and she rolled her eyes. "So, deal or no deal?" Kagome tapped her foot against the floor.

"Fine then. We have a deal, Sango." The boss nodded and Kagome smiled. But then the smile disappeared. She spoke up once again.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to put up little fights and stop biting, pinching and hitting." Kagome grinned and sent them a wink. "I'm gonna make you guys have an interesting life from now on!" She snapped at the air with her teeth, creating a clicking sound. Most of the guys flinched but Mello, being used to Kagome's odd side, rolled his eyes and ate his chocolate

"Fiesty as always." He muttered, earning a grin and a wink from the dark-haired Asian female. The boss ordered a couple of men to show her to her new room but when her teeth clicked again, they had second thoughts. This, of course, made Mello roll his eyes and he took it upon himself to show the female to her room. She smiled gratefully at him but not without giving him a normal pinch to the arm, followed with a close bite near his arm. Her teeth grazed his flesh, making him shudder but he ignored the feeling. Mello helped Kagome bring her stuff into her new room before delivering a soft bonk to her head. She sent him a playful glare before pinching his arm in retaliation. This continued for a bit until Kagome stopped, rolling her eyes.

"Dick." She mumbled before smirking up at him. Mello poked her forehead with a smirk of his own. Kagome swatted his hand away, muttering a quiet 'hey!' Mello stuffed his hands in his pockets, unable to think of what to say or do other than poke and pinch like they normally did. He cleared his throat slightly and Kagome grinned. "I'm hoping to get my normal wake-up call. I've grown used to them. They're odd but, hey, they're our thing!" Kagome stated. Mello nodded. Of course. It would feel weird without their normal morning wake-up call. He'd burst into the room, haul her over his shoulder before pushing her back onto the bed. Odd, but sufficient, strangely enough.

"Yeah. It would be weird without it, Sango." Mello chuckled slightly. Kagome nodded, brushing a strand of hair from her face. They stood there silently, unsure of what to do or say. It was then someone walked past and yelled something that made them turn slightly pink.

"Just kiss, already! There's too much sexual tension!" The man yelled, laughing. Kagome and Mello both turned and glared at the man who continued walking. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning slightly.

"Do not ship it, do not ship it, do NOT ship it." Kagome muttered, hoping no one else would believe that there was something going on between them. She sent Mello a small smile. "Sorry that it's me you have to put up with. And that it's me that man is seemingly pairing you up with. Only in his dreams." She laughed, Mello chuckling slightly. He pinched her cheek. Kagome yelped before glaring and delivering a punch to his shoulder. One that wasn't too hard but was certainly going to leave a bruise in the morning. You could say that this is what they thought of as showing their fondness of each other, even if it left a few wounds, it didn't matter to them. To them, after four weeks, it was a tradition and not at all weird.

"Get to sleep, then. Tomorrow we've got a big day ahead of us all." Mello stated. Kagome let out an exaggerated gasp, covering her mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is Mello actually concerned for my wellbeing?! Has hell frozen over?!" She teased, earning a punch to the arm. Mello scoffed, looking away.

"Whatever. I know how bad your sleeping habits were in that room, hopefully the change of room, bed and privacy will help you sleep up to the eight hour minimum. I've seen it on the camera, I'm usually on nightwatch with Snyder." He muttered before exiting the room and shutting the door. Kagome stood there and her smile turned into a frown. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. Mello's cold attitude, sadly, reminded her of a certain hanyou who broke her heart. Kagome bit her lip and she held back tears, her grip on her arms tightening visibly. No, no, she shouldn't be thinking of him. This was a new adventure with no time-travelling demon to break her many times before leaving her alone. Kagome breathed in heavily before sighing.

"I guess," She muttered. "You could call the mafia my new family." Kagome sighed before looking up at the ceiling. "Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, I miss you guys so much." She whispered. She shook her head and turned before lying on the bed that was much more comfortable than her old one. Kagome buried her head into her pillow and allowed a few tears to slip, soaking her fluffier pillow.

()

Well... okay...


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome typed away at a computer, hacking into many files on the Kira case. Mello had said to her that a friend of his that was supposed to get the files was unable to deliver them so she had to do. Kagome skimmed through all the files before pausing. Her eyes widened at a certain name that popped up and she immediately went into their file.

"Light?" She mumbled. Kagome didn't want to believe it but there it was. He was a suspect. Mello looked over her shoulder.

"Who's this guy?" He questioned. Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him before turning back to the computer screen.

"Oh, that's Light Yagami. He's one of my friends." She mumbled, turning slightly pink. Mello stared at her before his eyes widened.

"You like him, don't you?"

"WhAT THE HELL!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at him. "NO! I'm just uncomfortable with how close you are to my face! If you haven't noticed, we are in kissing distance, Mels!" She pushed his face away. "If you want a goddamned kiss, just ask, 'kay?" She sent him a joking wink.

"Ew, gross, Sango!" Mello exclaimed with a funny expression. Kagome burst out laughing.

"If you two love birds are done flirting." The boss sighed.

"We're not l-" Kagome cut Mello off.

"Aww, jealous, boss? Yeah, you're totally jealous of Mello and I. We are so in love." She teased. Mello glared at her. If looks could kill, her body would have been ripped to shreds. She sent him a wink. "Aww, embarrassed? It's time we confess our love to everyone!" Mello's cheeks turned pink at her statement.

"Shut up, Sango!" He yelled. Kagome giggled before turning back around and reading the file.

"Oh, by the way, Mello." Kagome called, making the blond look at her. "I used to date Light, for your information." He paused, whipping his head fully towards her direction, eyes narrowed.

 _"Is she... is she trying to make me jealous?"_ Mello wondered, staring at the back of Kagome's head as she scanned through the information. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts before sitting down away from Kagome, biting into his chocolate. He watched her every move. She moved her hair, tying it up into a high ponytail, making Mello stare at her pale, soft-looking neck. He bit his lip, wondering what it would be like to bury his face there and bite her?

 _The sounds she'd make..._

Mello snapped out of his trance, growling. No, he couldn't be thinking that! That was just weird. Plus, he only saw her as a work acquaintance. Didn't he?

 _"I can't be thinking this shit about her. It's ridiculous."_ Mello thought but he couldn't help but still stare at her neck, licking his lips slightly. He then shook his head. He really needed to get his head checked.

()

Damn, Mello, you horny bastard xD short chapter. Yes. But... I don't even know anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome read the files, a bored look on her face. She rested her head on her fist, letting out a sigh. She flung her head back and stared at the others upside down. She raised a brow at Mello's expression. He seemed to be deep in thought, staring at the floor. Getting an idea to tease him in front of the others, she grinned.

"Oi, Mels!" Kagome called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her with a slight exasperated look.

"What?" He muttered, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He took a bite out of his chocolate.

"Was your dad a baker? Because you have a nice set of buns." She said with a straight face. Mello started coughing.

"Wh-whAT?"

"If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"H-hang on-"

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

"Wh-"

"You've been a bad boy. You're grounded; in my room."

"Hold on-"

"I like inexperienced men."

This time, Kagome didn't let him speak, watching his reactions with a smirk.

"I wish you were soap so I could feel you all over me. You be the ice berg, I'll be the titanic and I'll go down on you."

Mello looked horrified.

"I'm board, would you like to nail me? Your clothes would look good on my bedroom floor. May I pleasure you with my tongue? Do you want an Australian kiss? It's like a French kiss but down under." After that last one, Kagome burst out laughing and fell out of her chair. Mello's face was bright red.

"Sango, what the hell brought this on?" One of the men questioned, laughing behind his hand. When Kagome calmed down and made her way back on to the spinny chair, she stared at the still blushing Mello with a serious expression.

"I was bored." She said simply. "What better way to cure it than embarrass Mello with many pick up lines?" Kagome sent Mello a wink. He glared at her, as redder than a strawberry.

"Grr, I hate you, Sango." Mello grumbled, folding his arms and looking away.

"Aww, love you too, Mello!" Kagome grinned at him. "Wanna take me up on some of those offers."

"Why you-!"

"Now, now, calm down, Mello." One of the men laughed. "You don't want to turn down an offer from Sango, right?" He teased.

"Oh, calm yourself, I was just kidding. I'm a virgin too." Kagome grinned at Mello, who stammered.

"Y-you calling me a virgin!?" He exclaimed.

"Oh? So you're not?" Kagome rose her eyebrow.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"So you are?"

"Pfft, he's a virgin, all right." Another man called. Mello glared at him, telling him to shut up.

"Wow, really?" Kagome giggled, tilting her head. "I didn't expect that, I thought lots of girls would have thrown themselves at you for a good, quick fuck." She smirked at him. Mello wasn't sure if he should feel offended or complimented.

"I'm not sure if you were complimenting or offending him." The boss stated, looking at her. Kagome glanced at him, her smirk widening.

"Offending. Basically calling him a man whore." Kagome laughed behind her hand.

"Why you little brat! Stupid cu-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't say that word." Kagome tisked. "Naughty boy, don't say the c-word."

"Grr!" Mello clenched his fists. His hand grabbed his gun and he cocked it, aiming it at her. Kagome pulled out her own, smirking in retaliation.

"Wanna try it, blondie?" Kagome called, making him growl. "I know you won't shoot me, anyways."

"Oh yeah?!" Mello yelled.

This continued for a while and the others exited the room as it was normal. The two had set their guns down, shooting back and forth, Kagome as calm as ever and Mello beyond angry. Mello walked over to Kagome as she rose to her feet, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and bringing her closer to his face.

"You fucking bitch, I'll-" Mello stopped, staring at her. The fire in her eyes was bright and fascinated him. Kagome raised her eyebrow in question.

"Mello, you even listening to me?" She questioned. Mello blinked, realising what was happening. "I was wondering if you were all right, you spaced out and cut off in the middle of a sentence. Are you sick?" Kagome lifted a hand and pressed it to his forehead. Mello immediately yanked back, releasing his grip on her shirt.

"I'm fine!" He yelled before storming out of the room. Kagome blinked, just standing there.

"Well that was unusual." She mumbled before getting back to work.

()

I have a question for you guys. Have you ever had a crush on someone who was so dense that even if you sent them many pick up lines, you would have to explain everything and then get rejected? I HAVE

Not fun xD


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome rested her head against the table, staring off to the side. She removed her glasses and set them down beside her head. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. This was very stressful, reading documents and getting information on the Kira case. And she was exhausted. So far, they had come up with the fact that Kira is most likely a part of the NPA, they had been using something called a Death Note and there were most likely two of them. She cleared her throat slightly before scrolling through her laptop, frowning in boredom. It wasn't until a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She jolted and looked up to see Mello.

"Wanna see what we have?" He asked. Kagome raised her eyebrow but rose from her seat. Mello led her over to a screen and revealed a man sitting in a chair, tied up. Her eyes widened. "His name is Takimura. He's the director of the NPA." Kagome looked at him, covering her mouth. She didn't now what to say. "I'm just about to go and interrogate him. You can watch if you want."

Kagome gulped as he moved away, heading down. She didn't like the sight of the man being tied up.

So far, they had learnt that the 're pulled out of the investigation years ago and the director had told the names of those affected. Soichiro Yagami, Kanzou Mogi and Tota Matsuda. Soichiro was the chief of Police but was changed into a sub director.

Kagome couldn't watch anymore and ended up sitting back at the desk, closing her laptop. She gulped quietly, waiting for Mello to finish and come back up. Kagome covered her face, she did not like the fact that they kidnapped someone. She bit her lip nervously when Mello had returned, casually sitting next to her.

"Well, that wasn't too tough." Mello stated, taking a bite out of his chocolate. Kagome hummed, keeping her mouth shut. Mello raised his eyebrow and turned to her.

"What's the matter, Sango? You would have said something by now." He asked. Kagome didn't look at him, biting her lip.

"Kidnapping. The poor man, he must be terrified." She murmured. Mello finally caught on and stared at her. He felt bad for making her feel this way and set down his chocolate, which he never did for anyone. He wrapped an arm around her, making her body tense up. Mello rested his head on top of her black tresses.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Kagome's eyes widened and they sat there in silence. Then, Kagome turned to him and pecked his cheek softly. Mello's breath hitched, eyes widening. He didn't let it bother him and they stayed like that until Miller stammered out.

"Th-the director! He killed himself by using his tie!" He exclaimed. Kagome let out a gasp, jolting up and out of Mello's grasp. She swallowed nervously and Mello hummed, a thoughtful expression on his face. It was then he turned to Miller, a determined look in his eye.

"Since we don't have the director anymore, this time let's kidnap Soichiro Yagami's daughter, Sayu Yagami, for a trade. Of the Death Notes." He muttered. Kagome covered her mouth, gasping quietly.

 _"Sh-she'll be traumatized."_ She thought nervously. _"Oh God. What have I gotten in to?"_

()

Like the picture? I got bored and edited it xD


End file.
